Solo pienso en ti
by nekovida
Summary: Eli no deja de pensar en Nozomi, de observarla y amarla. tratando de mantener ocultos estos sentimientos que han vivido en ella durante tantos años... pero ¿en verdad Nozomi no la corresponde?


Una vez más me descubrí mirándola, es en estos momentos en los que desearía sentarme tras suyo y no a su lado, aun cuando logro disimular mi mirar hacia ella temo que en cualquier momento lo note. Miraba su cabello, gracias a que está cerca de la ventana este se movía suavemente al compás de la ligera brisa que se asomó, su piel blanca brillaba ligeramente por el sudor, era pleno verano después de todo.

Tratando de disimular baje mi mirada, una pequeña gotita resbalo de su mejilla, pasando por su blanco cuello y perdiendo se entre su ropa, sentía que se estaba burlando de mi esa diminuta gotita, tenia deseos de ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar, seguí con mi silencioso recorrido, gracias a su blusa de manga corta tenía una mejor vista e sus delegados y frágiles brazos, Dios, no debería seguir mirando.

Una vez más mire al frente, pero no paso ni dos segundos antes de que retomara mi mirada en ella, mi mejor amiga desde hace tres años. Vi como llevo su mano a su largo cabello purpura y lo acomodo un poco tras su oreja, me puse roja con esto último, se perfectamente que es sensible ahí y en el cuello.

Me da vergüenza tan solo recordar como es que lo se, fue un fin de semana en que me quede a pasar la noche en su departamento preparándonos para los exámenes, ella se puso a jugar conmigo, empezó a hacerme cosquillas para distraernos un rato de la tensión, no se como es que terminamos llegando a besos, ella fue la que comenzó, me beso en la mejilla, simplemente perdí huso de razón cuando lo hizo, recuerdo haberla acostado en su cama y poniéndome sobre ella bese su cuello, ella al comienzo reía, aun creía que aquello era un mero juego, si no fuera porque me empujo habría seguido, aun cuando me pidió parar baje mis besos hasta su clavícula, para luego ser empujada por ella, recuerdo su mirada de miedo, ya no veía divertida sino preocupada, yo misma estaba asustada por mi atrevimiento, pero estaba más avergonzada por los suaves gemidos que le provoque.

Después de eso me disculpe con ella, y desde entonces trate de controlarme cada vez que la tenía cerca, a veces siento que podría tener una oportunidad, siento que ella me ve de la misma forma que yo a ella, pero pronto caigo en la cuenta que solo son mis deseos, deseos de que ella me corresponda.

Una vez más seguía mirando al frente, fingiendo prestar atención, de reojo mire a Nico, quien lograba pasar desapercibida, se había quedado dormida, a veces creía que lo hacía a propósito por tener la atención de Nozomi, ya que luego de clases Nozomi la "castigaba" si se quedaba dormida o no prestaba atención, no entendía como es que con Nico se portaba tan cercana a conmigo, a veces me costaba entenderla, a mi jamás me había tocado, y no es que deseara que me castigue, aunque francamente no me importaría, pro el punto es que jamás lo intento.

Deje esas dudas para seguir mirándola. Me peguntaba como es que resistía el verano con medias que le cubrían hasta los muslos. Sentí mi rostro arder de vergüenza por este ultimo pensamiento, no es como que quesera ver sus muslos… o tal vez si.

Lleve mi mano a la frente, no me sorprendió sentir que hervía, deberá dejar estos pensamientos impuros.

-¿estás bien Elichi?-me pregunto Nozomi en un suave susurro. Sentí como mi pecho se aceleró, la mire de reojo sonrojándome mas en el proceso, esas esferas esmeralda tenían un pícaro brillo, siento como si se burlara de mí, como si supiera todo lo que pienso de ella.

-s-si…-conteste con dificultad

Ella me dedico una hermosa sonrisa antes de mirar de nuevo al frente, dejándome más avergonzada que antes.

De camino a casa, caminamos en silencio, la práctica de hoy se canceló porque al parecer Honoka comió algo que le cayó mal, además pronto estaríamos en exámenes para las vacaciones de verano.

-¿te enfermaste Elichi?-sentí la suave mano de Nozomi tomar la mía en un intento de llamar mi atención, mire a lado opuesto fingiendo tener interés en una tienda de flores, con tal de que no vea mi acalorado rostro.

-n-no, porque preguntas-conteste nerviosa, más porque su pulgar empezó a caricia mi mano, sentía como mi piel se erizaba ante su suave toque.

-Elichi estaba un poco extraña en la clase, no dejaba de verme-lo último lo dijo susurrándolo cerca de mi oído causado que todo mi cuerpo temblara de sorpresa por su inesperado acercamiento.

No me atreví a contestar, me quede allí parada mirando fijamente las rosas que se exhibían fuera de la tienda.

-¿Elichi?-su mano soltó la mía, se puso frente a mí y me miro preocupada-¿Qué pasa Elichi?

-… nada

Baje la visa, no me atrevía a mirarla luego de estar toda la mañana pensando en ella, y no precisamente de forma amistosa. Esto no estaba bien, lo que sentía por ella no estaba bien.

-¿hice algo mal?-su voz salió un poco temblorosa lo cual me preocupo, se como se pone cuando se siente triste o culpable

-no, por supuesto que no, yo solo…-estuve tentada en decirle la verdad, que me había enamorado perdidamente de ella, que no podia sacarla de mi cabeza, que cada vez que tenía la oportunidad la miraba descaradamente…

Mi vista se nublo, sentí algo rodar por mi mejilla. Su expresión parecía asustada, y más preocupada que antes, acaricio mi mejilla limpiando mi lagrima que había lograda salir.

-si no me lo quieres decir no te forzare-envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello y me atrajo a ella.

A pesar de la diferencia de estaturas se las ingenió para que mi cabeza reposara en su cuello, mientras acariciaba mi cabello con mucho cariño y dedicación.

Lo siento Nozomi, no merezco que seas buena conmigo, no merezco estas caricias, no merezco tu amistad…

Iba a separarme de ella, pero en un susurro me dijo

-no dejo de pensar en ti Elichi… quisiera saber que atormenta tanto tu corazón…

Me separe un poco, lo suficiente como para quedar frente a ella

-… Nozomi y-yo…-llevo su mano a mi rostro acariciando mi mejilla y de paso silenciándome

-perdón por esto… Elichi

Apartando su mano de mi rostro, lo llevo hasta mi nuca para atraerme mas a ella.

Sentí como si volviera a la vida, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo vibraba de emoción, sus suaves labios estaban unidos a los míos… en un tímido y sincero beso…


End file.
